Jonathan Harker
Jonathan Harker- is the main Kamen Rider Cross from the year 1893 & only human to transform into Kamen Rider Dracula, at the expense of his own life, in an attempt to stop the King. Fictional Character Biography Jonathan Harker is Scott's great-great grandfather who battles the Fangire menace in 1893, his ideology that "All humans are music" is his reason of fighting Fangires was to protect that music. Jonathan is a ladies man who retires from being a professional violinist for reasons unknown. It is by accident that he interferes in Lillian Walker's mission & is eventually brought into their group as a result. Though normally a casanova, Jonathan is vexed on anything marriage related, things always staying the same, & others getting in his way. He was the first to learn Wolfgang is actually a Wolfen, although no one believes him until later when Wolfgang threatened Lillian & reveals himself. He then becomes the second user of the Cross System when Wolfgang was exposed, putting up a front of not suffering the suit's side effects. He is also capable of reasoning with Fangires who are not truly evil, he befriending Duncan/Frog Fangire as he convinces him not to harm others. During his battle with the Fangire Race, Jonathan falls in love with Mina, the original Queen of the Checkmate Four, resulting in the chain of events that led to him becoming the second Dracula after forming a pact with Batholomew II to take on the Fangires' King. Jonathan, with help from a time-traveling Scott, succeeds in destroying the King at the cost of being on the verge of death due to the strain of wielding Vampire King's power. Jonathan would then pay final visits to Lillian & the Arms Monsters before finally dying in Mina's arms after playing her favorite song. He would leave behind the Bloody Rose, a violin that Jonathan himself made with Mina's help, for his son & his descendents. However, in a strange turn of events in the present, Jonathan's spirit makes his appearance when he suddenly finds himself in Scott's body. During that time, he recognized Mercy & Batholomew as the children of those from his time. He also starts building a new violin with Scott unaware that his great-great grandfather is building it through him. He would appear to Scott in spirit one final time, encouraging his son not to give up as he lives on through him. In the non-canon net spin-off movies, Jonathan is brought into the present & bought the Café mald'amour, renaming it the "Café Harker D'amour" & attempting to remodel it. Rider Powers *Rider height: 218 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 4.2t **Kicking power: 1.8t **Maximum jump height: 18m **Maximum running speed: 100m/9.6s Save Mode is the mode used by Cross mostly in the year 1893 in one of its early prototypes. Although the Cross System prototype was present in 1893, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Cross Belt, a bronze projection for the Cross System's transformation & the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Cross Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Wolfgang despite being a Wolfen, & it harmed Jonathan to the point of total memory loss. - Dracula= *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dracula only appears to have one form, similar to that of Vampire King Emperor Form in black & red. However, Dracula does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, & has no chains on his body as Vampire King needs to control his power. As Dracula, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis & the use of the Vampire King insignia as a weapon. As Mina would later explain, the Vampire King power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Jonathan had used the Dracula power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Boyd also mentioned this when Scott revealed his heritage to him. }} Equipment Devices *Cross Belt: Transformation belt *Cross Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. See Also *Otoya Kurenai - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Heroes Category:Tech Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Riders from the past Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Relatives Category:Extra Riders